Escute Seu Coração
by Lab Girl
Summary: Brennan recusou dar uma chance a Booth. Agora, que ele finalmente seguiu em frente, ela se pergunta se terá mesmo feito a escolha certa. Final alternativo para o episódio 6x03  The Maggots in the Meathead


**Título: Escute Seu Coração**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, songfic, angst, romance, cena perdida (missing scene), POV Brennan  
**Advertências:** Um certo sofrimento emocional  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulo:**1 (one shot)  
**Spoilers:** Episódio 6x03 (The Maggots in the Meathead)

**Sumário: **Brennan recusou dar uma chance a Booth. Agora, que ele finalmente seguiu em frente, ela se pergunta se terá mesmo feito a escolha certa.

**Notas da Autora: **

* Fic semi-finalista do desafio do mês de novembro/2010 no fórum Need For Fic, sob o tema "songfic".

***** Música/inspiração: A música utilizada como inspiração desta história é a famosa "Listen To Your Heart", originalmente do grupo Roxette. No entanto, para esta fic preferi a versão em piano na voz de Kelly Clarkson. Para quem quiser escutar a canção ao começar a leitura, dica: digite no youtube Listen To Your Heart Kelly Clarkson ;)

* Esta história será recheada de angústia. É, eu sei, isso é terrível para quem lê. Mas para quem já conhece as minhas fics e o meu trabalho como escritora, peço que confiem em mim e deem uma chance a história, mesmo que por vezes a coisa toda possa parecer triste demais. Então, respirem fundo e... vamos lá!

~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Eu devia ter feito o que fiz?

Valeu a pena?

São as perguntas que me perseguem agora. Em momentos como este... em que me encontro sozinha. Invariavelmente sozinha.

Coloco a chave cuidadosamente sobre a mesa da sala, entrando para a escuridão do meu apartamento. É o silêncio que me envolve, e eu o deixo. Deixo que ele me abrace, que me tome enquanto meu corpo cansado se encolhe no velho sofá.

Não é como se nunca tivesse estado aqui. No silêncio. Na solidão.

Mas é a primeira vez em que isso parece me perturbar. Na verdade, me aterrorizar.

Quando foi que comecei a ter medo de ficar sozinha? Quando comecei a ter medo de me sentir tão... sem ninguém...?

As minhas mãos vazias me abraçam, e é com elas que eu me aqueço. Os sons da noite, que vêm da rua, chegam aos meus ouvidos de forma abafada. Estão distantes... e eu estou aqui, sozinha neste apartamento.

Penso em como a noite de Booth deve estar aquecida. Ao lado da namorada.

Agora ele não vai mais ter que passar as noites sozinho. E isso me deixa feliz por ele. De verdade. Era tudo o que ele sempre me disse que queria. Uma relação estável, uma companheira. Dividir a vida com alguém de forma profunda.

Mas o leve sorriso que toca meus lábios ao me lembrar dele e ao me sentir contente por saber que o meu melhor amigo finalmente alcançou o que tanto queria, de repente se esvai quando penso na nova mulher na vida dele.

_I know there's something __  
__in the wake of your smile__  
__I get a notion __  
__from the look in your eyes_

_Eu sei que há algo no despertar __  
__do seu sorriso__  
__Eu percebo pelo seu olhar_

Hannah. Ela é legal. Simpática. Boa gente. Ganhou minha simpatia e meu respeito desde o começo. Mas quando imagens dela junto de Booth começam a invadir minha mente, o pequeno sorriso simplesmente some... se esvanece... deixando meus lábios com uma sensação de dor. E frio.

O ar fica preso em meus pulmões por um pequeno instante. O suficiente para que eu me sinta estranhamente sufocada. Respiro fundo, expiro devagar, tentando contornar a sensação sem sentido.

Mas quando imagens voltam a invadir minha mente, desta vez não lembranças, mas cenas inéditas, eu começo a sentir o ar faltar outra vez.

E por trás dos meus olhos, é como se eu visse perfeitamente Booth sorrindo... daquele jeito tão bonito e tão especial, que eu tanto aprecio. Mas não para mim. Ele sorri para Hannah. E as mãos dele, grandes e fortes, mas sempre tão habilidosas e cuidadosas, dependendo do que o momento exige delas, envolvem o rosto de Hannah. E ele a beija. Os dois se beijam.

É como se eu assistisse a uma cena para a qual não fui convidada. Me sinto uma intrusa, quase como há meia hora atrás, na casa dele. A diferença é que agora não é real. Embora pareça ser... dolorosamente real.

_You've built a love __  
__but that love falls apart__  
__Your little piece of heaven__  
__turns too dark_

_Você construiu um amor, __  
__mas esse amor desmorona__  
__Seu pedacinho de paraíso__  
__fica escuro demais..._

E as imagens não param. Eu vejo um Booth feliz envolver uma Hannah igualmente feliz pela cintura, abraçá-la. Beijá-la outra vez. Vejo os dois sorrirem um para o outro, se envolverem nos braços um do outro.

E é demais para mim. Chega!

Basta!

Eu levo as mãos ao rosto, secando lágrimas que nem havia percebido ter começado a derramar.

Solto o ar com vontade, para provar a mim mesma que ainda consigo respirar, que não passam de imagens produzidas pela minha mente, que é tudo imaginação. Mas isso, por mais racional que seja, não faz o menor sentido para mim agora.

Não agora.

Deixo o meu corpo se inclinar para a frente, e apoiando os braços nas minhas próprias pernas, me sinto encolher quase involuntariamente.

E a sensação de aperto toma conta de mim. Pressionando, estrangulando meu coração.

Tristeza.

Que me toma de assalto.

_Listen to your heart__  
__When he´s calling for you_

_Escute seu coração__  
__quando ele chamar por você_

E eu já não consigo mais resistir... choro. Deixo o pranto sair, como se fosse arrancado de dentro do meu peito.

Eu choro de tristeza. De solidão.

Choro por mim, que sempre fui tão auto-suficiente, e hoje me dou conta de que desaprendi a viver sozinha depois de Booth.

Depois dele toda a minha vida tomou um rumo diferente. E seis anos depois me encontro questionando todas as minhas decisões, tomadas tão meticulosamente à luz da minha racionalidade, da qual sempre me orgulhei tanto.

_Listen to your heart__  
__There´s nothing else you can do_

_Escute seu coração__  
__Não há mais nada que possa fazer_

Para quê tanta razão, se ao final tudo parece desmoronar pelo abalo que uma simples onda emocional provoca em mim, me arrastando em lágrimas? Não era isso o que eu queria. Não era para ser assim.

Não era para eu estar me sentindo incomodada pela solidão, pelo silêncio. Não era para estar me sentindo abandonada sem a companhia de Booth todas as noites, como já havia me acostumado a ter. Passei sete meses longe dele, em outro país. Mas nem mesmo nesses meses me doeu tanto a sua ausência. É como se agora, que estamos na mesma terra de novo, no mesmo espaço, ele estivesse mais distante do que quando estava no Afeganistão.

_I don't know where you're going __  
__and I don't know why__  
__But listen to your heart__  
__before you tell him goodbye_

_Eu não sei para onde você está indo__  
__e eu não sei o porquê__  
__mas escute seu coração__  
__antes de dizer-lhe adeus..._

É como se ele estivesse fora do meu alcance. E percebo que é justamente assim que eu sinto. Booth está inalcançável para mim. E sei que é irracional. Só que já nada é como antes.

Eu devia ter imaginado que nosso afastamento, tantos meses distantes um do outro, acabaria mudando alguma coisa para nós. Era tolice imaginar que, ao retornarmos, retomaríamos tudo do ponto exato em que havíamos parado.

Mas fui tola, porque foi justamente assim que eu pensei.

Até ver Booth me mostrar aquela foto no celular. A foto de Hannah.

Ali eu percebi que tudo tinha mudado. Ali eu senti como se o meu mundo tivesse parado de girar por um segundo, e quando retomou o curso, foi de ponta cabeça.

Eu não podia imaginar que ele fosse conhecer alguém em outro continente. Não esperava por isso, sinceramente.

Agora eu vejo que estava tão acostumada a Booth, ao Booth amigo que sempre estava do meu lado, que sempre me fazia companhia e que estava tão ao meu alcance, que acabei tomando tudo isso por certo. Nunca imaginei como seria se um dia ele fosse embora. Ou se arrumasse alguém.

Um outro alguém.

_Sometimes you wonder__  
__if this fight is worthwhile__  
__The precious moments__  
__are all lost in the tide__  
__They're swept away__  
__and nothing is what it seems__  
__The feeling of belonging__  
__to your dreams_

_Às vezes você se pergunta __  
__se essa luta vale a pena__  
__Os momentos preciosos, __  
__estão todos perdidos na maré__  
__Eles se foram, e nada __  
__é como parece,__  
__a sensação de pertencer __  
__aos seus sonhos_

O choro vai diminuindo, e eu uso a manga da camisa para secar o rosto. Recostando no sofá, um suspiro longo escapa da minha garganta, e o som atinge meus ouvidos.

Acho que tive tanto medo de imaginar como seria minha vida sem Booth que nunca me deixei pensar nisso. Simplesmente vivi esses últimos anos certa de que ele sempre estaria aqui para mim.

Mas agora...

Agora eu sei que nada vai ser como era antes entre nós dois.

A nossa parceria no trabalho talvez continue intacta, mas fora isso... não posso dizer que seremos como antes. Booth agora tem uma companheira para quem ir no final do dia. Ele agora tem alguém a quem se dedicar além de Parker.

Sou eu que não tem ninguém.

E sinto falta dele. Do tempo em que a atenção de Booth era mais minha do que de qualquer outra pessoa.

Estou feliz por ele, sim. E mesmo que o seu novo relacionamento rompa em parte a nossa relação, eu sempre vou estar feliz por Booth, se ele estiver feliz. Se ele estiver bem. E eu vejo que ele está. O que me diz que não importa se doer em mim, desde que ele seja feliz.

É tudo o que Booth merece. Ser feliz.

Ele, mais do que qualquer pessoa.

Ele que sempre foi honesto, um guerreiro no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Um homem honrado. O mais fiel dos amigos.

E se ele está bem, eu vou ficar também. Mesmo que demore, mesmo que junto da minha alegria por ele tenha essa mistura incoerente de tristeza e um pouco de dor... eu vou estar bem, simplesmente porque ele vai estar.

É tudo o que me importa.

E por isso um pequeno sorriso volta a aquecer meus lábios. Mesmo aqui, no escuro, eu consigo ver o sorriso dele. Pode ser que daqui para a frente não seja dirigido só a mim, mas toda vez que eu o vir sorrir dessa maneira que aquece meu coração, meus olhos vão admirar e ser suas testemunhas. Mesmo quando os braços dele não envolverem o meu corpo, mas o de outra mulher, eu vou sentir gratidão por ele ter regressado são e salvo para casa. E quando os olhos dele brilharem daquela maneira especial, sempre que ele está feliz, eu poderei ter certeza de que valeu a pena deixá-lo livre para encontrar alguém que o faça sentir assim.

Agora o ar já não pesa dentro de mim. Deixo que escape uma, duas, três vezes seguidas dos meus pulmões, e torno a inspirar, me enchendo da certeza de que eu ficarei bem, afinal.

Quando debruço a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá, o som da campainha faz meu corpo saltar com o barulho inesperado. Eu me ergo, e por uma razão desconhecida sinto meu coração saltar – não pelo susto, mas como se alguma coisa estivesse prestes a acontecer.

Com a respiração um tanto pesada, dificultada por esse abalo no meu peito, caminho até a porta. A campainha soa novamente no caminho. Eu toco a maçaneta. E meu coração acelerado parece produzir um reflexo em meu estômago, numa sensação estranha de antecipação.

Eu abro a porta. E encontro o rosto dele... masculino e bonito, completamente voltado para mim.

Sinto a respiração falhar outra vez.

"Booth?"

Os olhos dele caem sobre mim, com uma sombra de seriedade que me traz uma sensação de ter o coração preso na garganta. Por sorte a parca luz que vem do corredor externo não permite que ele perceba que eu estive chorando a apenas minutos atrás.

Abro espaço para ele entrar, e meu o olhar o acompanha passar por mim, parando alguns metros a minha frente.

"Booth, o que houve?"

Eu não posso deixar de perguntar. Nem de desconfiar. Algo está fora do lugar. Não era para ele estar aqui. Era para estar em casa, com Hannah. Não era para estar sério do jeito que está, mas sorrindo e se divertindo na sua primeira noite sob o mesmo teto que a namorada.

Para ele estar aqui, é porque alguma coisa está errada...

O coração dá um salto dentro de mim, e meus pés só conseguem se aproximar mais dele.

"Sou eu quem pergunto... o que houve, Bones? Por que está no escuro?"

A observação dele é que me faz notar a falta de luzes aqui dentro. Mas eu não me preocupo em acendê-las. Sigo olhando para ele sob o luar que entra pelas janelas.

"Booth, eu perguntei primeiro. O que aconteceu com você?"

"Nada."

Os ombros dele balançam levemente, indicando cansaço. Mas eu o conheço mais do que isso, sei que tem alguma coisa que ele está tentando esconder.

"Você está bem, Bones?"

Ele torna a me perguntar.

E eu poderia responder de diferentes formas a essa pergunta dele. Mas prefiro evitar complicar as coisas.

"Estou bem, Booth."

"Então, por que está no escuro? Ainda não me disse."

Ele é insistente. E eu não consigo mentir para ele.

É por isso que abaixo o olhar enquanto me afasto, suspirando.

"Não tive vontade de acender nada. Pareceu certo. Ficar no silêncio. No escuro."

As palavras saem de mim em voz baixa. De costas para ele, encarando o sofá, não consigo dizer como ele recebeu minha resposta. E prefiro continuar sem encará-lo, ainda.

"Por que foi embora, Bones?"

Ele está mesmo me perguntando isso?

"Porque você tem uma companheira agora, Booth. Com quem dividir suas noites. Sua vida. E agora sua casa" eu respondo, dolorida. "Hoje é o primeiro dia de vocês dois juntos no seu apartamento. Morando juntos. Era um momento só de vocês, eu seria inconveniente se ficasse."

"Você nunca vai ser inconveniente comigo, Bones. Somos amigos. Sempre vai ter espaço para você na minha casa e na minha vida."

Eu sorrio. Um sorriso que ele obviamente não pode ver, pois estou de costas para ele. Mas um sorriso que não posso evitar ao ouvir essas palavras. Se ele soubesse o quanto elas me aquecem...

"É bom saber disso."

"É verdade" ele sentencia, num murmúrio.

"Eu sei" o sussurro me escapa. "Mas agora você precisa de mais espaço. E eu entendo."

Então eu me viro para ele, meus olhos buscando os dele com desespero.

"Só me diga que nunca vai deixar de me chamar de Bones..."

É o meu pedido. O único pedido que eu posso e me atrevo a fazer.

"Mas é claro que não..." ele sussurra, um sorriso se unindo aos olhos que só agora percebo marejados. "Você sempre vai ser a minha Bones. É quem você é pra mim. Bones..."

E o sorriso dele se expande, tomando todo o rosto de uma maneira tão bonita... tão Booth... que não é preciso luz nenhuma nesse momento em que a lua banha os traços inconfundíveis para mim, tão familiares e tão perfeitos. E o sorriso atinge os olhos escuros, fazendo-os brilhar como dois faróis, iluminando meu caminho.

_Listen to your heart__  
__when he's calling for you__  
__Listen to your heart__  
__there's nothing else you can do_

_Escute seu coração __  
__quando ele chamar por você__  
__Escute seu coração, __  
__não há mais nada que possa fazer_

Eu sorrio também. Há tanta coisa que, hoje sei, daria tudo para compartilhar com esse homem... E este simples e único momento, em que dividimos nossos sorrisos, me dá certeza de quanto somos importantes um para o outro.

Mas eu quebro o momento, deixando de sorrir para me aproximar dele. Tão perto que posso ouvir sua respiração se conter por um instante, enquanto os olhos percorrem meu rosto de forma atenta.

"Booth, por que está aqui?"

"Porque eu precisava ver se estava tudo bem com você."

A resposta dele me faz rir, nem eu sei porquê. Mas me deixo rir, o som reverberando em meu corpo, aliviando a sensação agridoce do momento.

_I don't know where you're going __  
__and I don't know why__  
__But listen to your heart__  
__before you tell him goodbye_

_Eu não sei para onde você está indo__  
__e eu não sei o porquê__  
__mas escute seu coração__  
__antes de dizer-lhe adeus..._

"Só me diga se está bem mesmo, Bones."

Os olhos castanhos, agora negros no escuro em que nos encontramos, brilham de uma maneira intensa. Ele parece angustiado, e meu coração não pode deixar de atender o pedido dele.

"Por que está tão preocupado comigo, Booth?"

"Você foi embora de repente. E eu nem agradeci a você o presente."

"Você agradeceu a Hannah. Foi ela quem comprou o telefone."

Minha intenção não era dizer isso com nenhuma espécie de mágoa na voz. Mas, para minha surpresa, quando eu digo, as palavras soam doloridas aos meus próprios ouvidos. Tento sorrir para disfarçar.

Mas Booth é esperto, e perito em ler pessoas. Acho que ele percebe.

"Foi por sua causa. Ela me disse quando você foi embora... se não fosse por você, Hannah não teria acertado tão em cheio."

"Eu só dei uma dica."

Tentar ser modesta pela primeira vez com Booth, acho que não o convence.

"Você não deveria estar na sua casa? Com a Hannah?" pergunto, mirando algum ponto perdido no espaço da minha sala, para em seguida erguer os olhos e encará-lo.

"Bom, nós discutimos e..." Booth suspira. "Ela me disse que se eu me importava tanto com você, devia vir atrás de você."

Sinto meus olhos arderem diante da informação – isso não me passa despercebido.

"Vocês discutiram?" eu pergunto, repetindo a informação que ele acaba de me dar.

"Eu acho que a Hannah está certa..." ele murmura.

"Sobre o quê?" minha voz hesita um pouco, mas não consigo deixar de fazer a pergunta.

"Sobre nós..." ele sussurra.

Mas o silêncio que reina na sala me faz ouvir com perfeição cada palavra. E elas fazem registro em minha mente, acelerando meu coração.

Nossos olhos se encontram de novo.

E eu não sei como não pude perceber antes. Essa conexão... essa coisa que temos... que é tão preciosa e tão cara pra mim, continua aqui... viva. Tão viva e tão forte que sinto meu corpo tremer.

_And there are voices__  
__that want to be heard_

_E há vozes__  
__que querem ser ouvidas_

"Ela sentiu, Bones" ele diz.

E eu sigo calada, disposta a escutar o que quer que ele tenha a me contar.

_So much to mention __  
__but you can't find the words_

_Tanto a dizer,__  
__mas você não encontra as palavras_

"Logo que você saiu, Hannah percebeu que eu não queria que você fosse... e foi quando ela começou a me fazer perguntas e... bem..."

Booth deixa escapar um suspiro, e eu percebo um escapar de mim também, um que nem mesmo me dei conta de estar segurando.

Ele umedece os lábios antes de continuar.

_But you can´t find the words... __  
__the scent of magic, the beauty that's been__  
__When love was wilder than the wind_

_Mas você não encontra as palavras...__  
__A essência da magia,__  
__a beleza que havia __  
__quando o amor era mais selvagem que o vento_

"Ela sabia que eu estava apaixonado por outra mulher antes de conhecê-la no Afeganistão. Eu fui sincero com ela sobre isso, desde o começo."

Meus olhos se estreitam, daquele modo que, eu sei, tanto o irritava no começo da nossa relação e que o fez apelidar a mim e aos meus colegas de laboratório de 'squints'.

"Você é feliz, Booth?" eu deixo a pergunta me escapar, sentindo os olhos marejados.

_Listen to your heart __  
__when he's calling for you_

_Escute seu coração __  
__quando ele chamar por você_

Ele fica surpreso. Vejo nos olhos que se abrem ligeiramente, nas sobrancelhas que dão um salto quase imperceptível. Detalhes que me passariam despercebidos se fosse qualquer outra pessoa. Mas não Booth. Cada pequeno gesto dele captura a minha atenção, prende meu olhar e me deixa ansiosa por decifrá-lo.

"Por que a pergunta, Bones?"

"Eu preciso saber. Apenas me diz... se você é feliz" sussurro, a voz já me escapando.

Ele engole em seco, o pomo de Adão se movendo de forma rápida antes que ele abra os lábios para me responder.

"Eu tenho um filho que amo... um trabalho que me realiza. Meu avô, até meu irmão!" ele dá uma pequena risada. "Então, sim... eu sou feliz, Bones."

"E a Hannah?" eu pergunto, sem conseguir evitar.

Ele me olha, intrigado. "O que tem a Hannah?"

"Ela não faz parte da sua felicidade?"

Silêncio paira entre nós dois.

_Listen to your heart __  
__there´s nothing else you can do_

_Escute seu coração__  
__Não há mais nada que possa fazer_

"Ela foi uma tentativa de felicidade" Booth murmura, por fim.

"Como... como assim?"

Minha voz se prende na garganta em seguida, mas eu não consigo deixar de inquirir.

"Eu disse a você" ele me olha intensamente. "Eu quero alguém que me ame, que esteja comigo nos próximos 30, 40, 50 anos..."

Eu meneio a cabeça ante a resposta dele. Sei disso. Nunca me esqueci daquelas exatas palavras dele. E sei que foi por isso que ele me disse ter que seguir em frente. E eu o compreendi na ocasião. Como ainda compreendo. Agora mais do que nunca.

Por que antes foi tão difícil enxergar? Eu e Booth tínhamos uma parceria completa, um relacionamento que supria todas as minhas necessidades. Ou melhor, quase todas. E as que não chegou a suprir, apenas ficaram em branco por minha indecisão. E meu medo.

O medo de amar e ser amada. O medo de sofrer e fazer sofrer.

_Você ama alguém e se abre ao sofrimento. Talvez partam seu coração, talvez você parta o deles... e nunca sejam capazes de olhar para si mesmos da mesma forma. Esses são os riscos._

"Então, pela sua resposta..." tento prosseguir, mesmo que minha voz soe tão engasgada "...a Hannah não é a mulher com quem vai passar seus próximos 30, 40, 50 anos...?"

Booth finalmente vence os passos que nos separam. Eu o vejo caminhar lenta e diretamente em minha direção. E meu coração responde a sua aproximação, num ritmo que ecoa em meus ouvidos.

_I don't know where you're going __  
__and I don't know why__  
__But listen to your heart __  
__before you tell him goodbye_

_Eu não sei para onde você está indo__  
__e eu não sei o porquê__  
__mas escute seu coração__  
__antes de dizer-lhe adeus_

"Eu acho que não" ele sussurra, parando a poucos centímetros diante de mim.

Nossos olhos agora estão presos uns nos outros, nenhum de nós capaz de se afastar. Eu inspiro fundo, e ouço ele fazer o mesmo, o som da respiração dele arrepiando minha pele... e quando o vejo abrir os lábios para tornar a falar, estremeço levemente.

Penso que ele percebe, mas não me importo. Não quero me esconder de Booth.

_O pensamento de perder o controle sobre a própria felicidade... esse é o fardo que, como asas, tem seu peso. Peso que sentimos em nossas costas, mas que nos levanta. Fardo que nos permite voar..._

_I don't know where you're going __  
__and I don't know why__  
__But listen to your heart __  
__before you tell him goodbye_

_Eu não sei para onde você está indo__  
__e eu não sei o porquê__  
__mas escute seu coração__  
__antes de dizer-lhe adeus_

A mão dele pousa sobre meu rosto, e eu fecho os olhos no mesmo instante. Esse contato é tão bem vindo... tão certo. É como voltar para casa – realmente voltar para casa desta vez. Não é como o nosso reencontro no parque, quando ele me recebeu com carinho, mas uma leve distância se opôs sobre nós, e eu soube que ele havia encontrado alguém.

Não...

Agora é como a verdadeira volta para casa.

E torno a abrir meus olhos para ver que ele me fita do modo mais intenso que já fez. Eu sinto a garganta constrita. Quando sinto os dedos dele deslizarem cuidadosamente sobre minha face, só então percebo a umidade. Começo a franzir as sobrancelhas, confusa... para me dar conta de que são lágrimas que ele seca suavemente.

Lágrimas que eu nem me dei conta de terem escapado dos meus olhos.

Mas não me importa.

Agora pouco importa.

São lágrimas de felicidade. Uma felicidade que se torna ainda mais plena quando sorrio para ele, e o vejo corresponder. E quando ele se inclina para mim, sinto minha mente, meu mundo girar... cerrando os olhos lentamente, e me entregando ao beijo que ele deposita sobre meus lábios.

Da boca macia e quente de Seeley Booth aceito a paixão... e me rendo aos braços dele, atirando-me, dessa vez sem medo. Esperando, ansiosa, pelos próximos 30, 40, 50 anos...

* * *

**Meus agradecimentos especiais a Marina pela betagem!**  
**E a você, que leu esta fic até o fim :)**

**Comentários? São muito bem vindos e estimulantes.**


End file.
